


AniMixPart 2 (Track 50)

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Ghiblies
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	AniMixPart 2 (Track 50)

AniMixPart 2 (Track 50)

## AniMixPart 2 (Track 50)

Another gap filler for a multi-editor project. They don't get much shorter than this.

 

Footage: [Ghiblies (2003)](http://www.nausicaa.net/wiki/Ghiblies_Episode_II)

Audio: [Shimmy Shake](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/740_Boyz) by 720 Boyz 

Duration: 00:00:15

Published: 2003-07-11

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=23067)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-AniMixPart_2_Track_50-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Bring that big bottom down  
> Bring that booty to the ground  
> Bring that big bottom down  
> Bring that booty to the ground
> 
> Shake that curly, girly, high  
> Way up in the sky  
> Shake that curly, girly, high  
> Way up in the sky


End file.
